


Boo Boo

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [156]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, blood mention, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo's method of... helping is unconventional.





	

Damn stupid maintenance! He reported this chair faulty three days ago, and now it’s stuck in position and his legs are hitting the underneath of the table and his posture is all out. Hux fiddles with the lever on the side, but the adjusting knob slips off, and his finger keeps going… almost until it hits bone.

For a moment, he can’t even think to react. Everything stills whilst his brain processes it, and the pain hasn’t hit, not yet. He pulls his hand up, looking at the gap where glove had been, seeing the rushing, gushing red.

It’s quite a deep cut. It needs tending to. He knows these things logically, but his doing-mind hasn’t caught up with it, not yet. He’s staring at the droplets that slide down, making black seem somehow blacker still. His head tilts, and then he yelps in protest as his arm is lifted.

(Above the heart, reduce the bleeding, the scientific part of him says.)

Kylo’s taken his mask off, and has hold of his wrist. He’s pushed Hux’s finger to his lips, and it hurts, but then it tingles, and he’s not sure why the man is latched onto his hand. Is he - does he _really_ drink blood? That was just a silly horror story, designed to keep people in line. Wasn’t it?

Hux peers up and realises the tiny noises aren’t slurps, it’s Kylo… kissing his finger with minuscule little pecks, and although his lips are covered in blood, he’s not licking them. When he’s done, he releases his hand.

Hux brings it in front of him, and is surprised (and somewhat alarmed) to see the flesh knitted back together again. It still looks a little red and like it’s healing, but it’s no longer bleeding.

“What in the–”  


“Kissy-kissy better,” Kylo mutters, rubbing his mouth on the back of his glove like some weird heathen.   


“What?”  


“It’s… nevermind. It’s just a… how I heal. I wasn’t sure I could do that much, still. It’s…”  


He won’t expand, though, grabbing his helmet and jamming it back on. Hux realises he’s never seen him without it before, and he wishes he’d paid more attention to his face. 

“You’re covered in my blood,” Hux points out. “You need to wash it off.”  


“I know. I was planning on doing that, now. Can this session wait until–”  


“Yes, yes. Go… I… go.”  


Hux doesn’t know how to process this, any of it. Kylo unmasked. Kylo _healing_. Kylo healing _him_. He runs another finger around the torn-open leather, and wonders what else the man can do.

He should thank him, but the moment has passed and so has the man. Damnit. Hux leans back in the chair, and wonders if he can get engineering to make something better.


End file.
